The TMNT's adventures, according to their sister
by Leofan221
Summary: The Turtles weren't the only ones mutated the day of the accident. There was a wolf, too. Her name is Asami. This is her acount of their adventures
1. Chapter 1

**OK, so I'm making up a new character. A mutant sister for the turtles. During the accident that caused the creation of the Turtles, someone had let go of their new wolf puppy. She was washed down the same grate as the turtles, thus five mutants instead of four. **

**Name: Asami**

**Nickname: Ami**

**Species: Wolf-Human hybrid**

**Color of fur: Rusty Orange Red**

**Weapons: Ninjaken, matchetes, and shurikens.**

**Role: sort of Co-leader/strategist **

**Hope you like! :)**

CHAPTER ONE

In one of the many trash strewn alleys of NYC, five mutants, my brothers and I, had our backs up against a wall, surrounded by insulting gang members who called themselves the Purple Dragons. My brothers were anthropomorphic turtles, and I was a walking, talking wolf. The Purple Dragons were getting ready to attack, saying something about how it wasn't Halloween and that our costumes were dweeby. But their wrong. We aren't wearing costumes. We pulled out our weapons and returned fire.

~Earlier~

Down in the sewers of Manhattan, a rat and his children were busy training. The rat, whom we called Splinter and Father, held out a candle. "Remember, to be a true ninja, you must become one with the shadows. Darkness gives the Ninja power, while light reveals the Ninja's presence." He said. I had a pretty good idea where this was headed. "Now, can you extinguish this flame without revealing yourselves?" Splinter asked as we got into position. _Knew it. _I thought. _OK, so I'll go up onto the ceiling, swing out, grab the candle and blow it out. Simple. _As my brothers, one by one, tried and failed to 'extinguish the flame without revealing themselves' I was climbing over to the spot I picked for the swing. My hand touched flesh. I looked up, and saw my oldest brother in position to drop down. I sent him a look like "Hey. My idea. Back off.", but I let myself drop down, trying to snuff the cursed candle as I went. Nope, that didn't work. Next thing I know, I'm against a wall in darkness. _Yes, my distraction worked. Leo was able to complete the task._ I thought as I picked myself up off of the floor. "Teacher's pet." Raph, my second eldest brother said. "Ninja drop-out."Leo replied, tossing Raph the candle. "OH!" My other two brothers, Donatello and Michelangelo said as Raph growled and looked like he and Leo were about to fight. _When will they ever cooperate instead of argue with one another? _I wondered. "My sons! Ugh, my children, if you are to become true Ninja, you must work harder."Splinter said. I knew that this meant another lecture, so we all knelt before our Sensei and father. "Your path in life will not be an easy one. The outside world will not be a friendly place for you. You five are different in ways the surface dwellers would never understand. To survive, you must master these skills I teach you. Ninjutsu powers of stealth and secrecy. You must become Kargie, shadow warriors. And you must never be discovered by the outside world."Splinter concluded. I chuckled as Mikey finally caught the fly that had been buzzing around him during the whole lecture. "Is something funny, Asami?" Splinter asked.

"No, Sensei, I was ju-" I never got to finish what I was saying cause the lair started to shake as if there were an earthquake under our house.

"Uh, earthquake? Mikey asked, reading my mind.

"In New York? Possible, but not likely." Don replied as the wall exploded and in walked the weirdest robots I had ever seen. They looked a bit like a miniature T-Rex, but without any arms, and their jaws were extremely powerful. We drew weapons and started disabling them. We saw Splinter backed into a corner by the robots, so we went to help. Too late, we saw more robots chewing out the support beams. Part of the ceiling collapsed, cutting us off from Splinter, who was still battling the robots.


	2. CHAPTER TWO

**BTW, ASAMI'S MASK IS EMERALD GREEN AND HER EYES ARE DEEP BLUE/GREEN. ENJOY :)**

CHAPTER TWO

_Too late, we saw more robots chewing out the support beams. Part of the ceiling collapsed, cutting us off from Splinter, who was still battling the robots._

"Oh, no! Master Splinter!"

"Master Splinter! Master Splinter! NO!"

"What the shell are those things?" Mikey asked

"Whatever they were, their junk now." Raph answered.

"Vague, but an answer." I replied, smirking.

"Good one, Ami."Mikey said.

"Guys, Splinter. We've got to find Splinter." Leo interrupted. "Master Splinter, can you hear me? Donatello, is there any way to-" Leo stopped talking as he heard ringing. "What are you doing?"

"Shell cell. I'm calling Master Splinter, I hope."Don replied as the ringing continued, unanswered. We suddenly heard Splinter's voice on the phone, as well as lots of button pushing. "Hello? Which button do you press to answer this thing? Hello? Stupid device."

"Master Splinter, you don't have to press any buttons. You already answered it."Leo replied.

"Oh. Leonardo, whatever those mechanical menaces are, they have managed to eat through the support structure of our home. We must leave right away. Meet me the old drainage junction at south point." Splinter told Leo. I dimly heard a push, then a crash followed by Mikey groaning. Don pulled out a sewer map. "If we take the south conduit, it'll intersect with the old drainage junction." Don told none in particular.

"We'll meet you there, Sensei."Leo concluded as he hung up the phone.

"What'd he say? What'd he say? Did he mention me?" Mikey asked. Raph pushed him again. For the next few moments, we were getting ready to leave. Mikey was still saying goodbye when we were done. "Goodbye, broken pipe, goodbye grungy payphone, goodbye dented manhole cover, goodbye home, sweet home."

"Hello, cruel world. Come on." Raph said, grabbing Mikey by his bandana tails. We started walking down the south conduit, heading toward our rendezvous with Splinter. "Looks like those things have been through here."Leo noted.

"These walls are seriously compromised. It's lucky the roof hasn't caved in."Don said, master of the obvious.

"You were saying?"Raph responded, seeing that part of the roof had caved in, right where we needed to go.

"Ugh. Can't go forward."Leo stated. "Can't go back."

"Then it looks like we go up."Raph said, clearly happy about the prospect of going topside.

"Hitting the surface is a bad idea."Leo told Raph.

"We've got no other way to go, Leo."Don responded.

"Ugh. Alright, but we're only going up to go down the next manhole cover, got it?"Leo told us a bit unnecessarily. "No fooling around. Remember what Sensei said: It's dangerous for us to be seen, let alone captured. We need to stay out. Of. Sight."

"We got it the first thousand times, Leo."Raph retorted.

"Leo does have a point, guys."I said.

"Just follow my lead."Raph said smugly.

"Lord help us."I muttered under my breath and started climbing. I was caught between Mike and Don.

"Come on, Leo. Move it. I don't want to be staring at your butt any longer that I have to."

"Guys, quiet."Leo said as a car passed the alley we were emerging onto. Soon we were all up on the street, looking for the next manhole cover. Raph found one across the street. Just as we were nearly there, a van pulled into the alley, covering the manhole cover. The driver and passengers went into the building next to the alley. As soon as they were out of sight, Raph started trying to push the van by himself. Before we knew it, the owners of the van came out. Raph chose to hide inside the van, which pulled away and started speeding down the street!


	3. CHAPTER THREE

**I GUESS YOU COULD SAY I'M ON A ROLL TODAY. AGAIN, I'D LOVE REVIEWS. BE HONEST, THOUGH. I DON'T GET OFFENDED VERY EASILY. (UNLESS YOU'RE MY BROTHERS) BD**

CHAPTERFOUR

"Are those guys … ninjas?" Leo asked no-one in particular as we were quickly, and thoroughly, surround us.

"Well, they're certainly ninja-esque."Mikey said.

"Really? What gave it away?"I asked sarcastically as I pulled steel for the second time that day.

"Be ready for anything."Leo said, very unnecessarily.

"I am so gonna enjoy this."Raph said, his sais already twirling in his hands.

"I don't know if they will, though."I replied, and the fight commenced. The ninja were surprisingly easy to defeat.

"Hey, nice Dragon Kick. Sweet Double Phoenix Punch. Yea, know this one."Raph said, executing a spinning kick that sent Raph's group of ninjas flying backward.

"Raph, we're fighting them, not commenting on their moves."I said.

"He can't help it. It makes him think he's smarter than he really is."Mikey replied, and I nearly cracked up.

"Ha, ha. Look at the funny mutants."Raph said angrily. The fight wasn't going our way.

"Don, are we beating them, or are they beating us?"Mikey asked, getting confused. Don ran into the van, pulling Mikey in along with him.

"Ask me again when we're winning, Mikey."Don replied.

"Yea, that's what I thought."Mikey responded, rejoining the fight. It took only a few more minutes for Leo to realize that we weren't going to win.

"Ugh. How many of these goons do we have to bash before they get the hint?"

"Really. They just keep coming."Mikey groaned as yet more ninjas arrived."

"Time to switch to Plan B. Donatello?"Leo said

"Almost there, Leo."Don replied, trying to hot-wire the van. "Yes! This bus now leaving for 'Anywhere But Here'."Don said as the van started and we piled in. unfortunately, don hadn't received any formal driving education, so it wasn't pretty.

"Nice driving, Don. For a Turtle with no license."Mikey complained as we were bounced around in the van.

"Hey. You want pretty, or you want effective?"Don retorted.

He had a point. His driving wasn't pretty, but it did the trick.

"I gotta tell ya. This has been one mundo-bizzaro day. First all those metal robot things underground, and what's with all those ninjas? Ninjas in New York City, besides us? It's just not right."Mikey said, probably more to himself than anyone else.

"Talk about not right. Check this out."Raph said, dumping out a duffel bag full of stolen cash. Mikey instantly cheered up and started picking up handfuls of 100s. "Show me the money, baby. Whoa-ho!"He exclaimed.

"This isn't finders, keepers, Mikey."Leo said, ruining Mikey's good mood. There was a police car up ahead, so we chucked the bags onto the hood of the car. "Take care of this money for us, will ya guys?"We asked out the window as we kept on driving, leaving two very confused officers.


	4. CHAPTER FOUR

CHAPTER FOUR

We drove the armored van straight into the sewers, where we found Splinter waiting for us.

"Yes. And I am glad to see you as well, my children."

"Master Splinter, so much has happened today-"

"Yes, Yes. There will be plenty of time to tell me all about it later, Leonardo. But first, I wish to take you all home."Splinter said with a smirk. He started walking away. We followed, extremely curious as to what Splinter meant. Our home had been destroyed.

"Home?"Raph asked, voicing all of our confusion.

"We don't have a home."Mikey said, voicing the source of it.

"Those robots trashed our pad, Sensei. Remember?"Raph asked, more confused than ever.

"Do not worry. I think I have found a solution to our current housing problem."Splinter replied, smiling. "Follow me, my children."Splinter said, walking toward a pretty big hole in the floor. He jumped down the hole, forcing us to follow him.

"Cowabunga!"Mikey started to say, but was pushed down the hole by Raph.

"Not funny, Raph!" Mikey said, his voice fading as he fell.

"Oh, yes it is."Raph said as he jumped down. The hole was more of a slide, and we ended up in a heap of limbs and masks.

"Wicked slide, Sensei."Mikey commented when he had extracted himself from the rest of us. We resumed following Sensei, though we were starting to have our doubts.  
"No offense, Master Splinter, but this place doesn't seem so great."Mikey said, voicing those doubts.

"Look with your heart, Michelangelo, and not with your eyes."Splinter replied.

"Uh, okay."The above mentioned turtle responded, still confused.

"And walk this way."Splinter concluded. Mikey started walking forward very slowly, so Don whacked him with his Bo-staff. A short distance away, we saw a cave of sorts. It was, in Mikey's own words, "Beyond awesome."

"So you see, children, change is a good thing."Splinter said, nearly laughing at our reactions to the place.

"We couldn't agree more, Master Splinter."Leo said, also smiling.

"Good. So let's see you kids clean up for a change. This chamber is filthy."Splinter ordered, which kinda ruined our good mood, but we hopped to it. Pretty soon, the cave thingy started to feel like home. Don built a floating car to let us travel the sewers in style. We used it to travel between our previous home, and our awesome new house, grabbing anything we could salvage.

"Our home. For fifteen years. And this is all that's left."Leo said as he strapped the last of our things to the Sewer Slider.

When I find out who built those home-wrecking robo-roaches ..."Raph growled, punching the wall, causing the whole place to become more unstable.

"Raph! Come on. Let's not trash this place more than it already is."Leo said, trying to calm his younger brother. Thankfully, it worked. We got onto the sewer slider and powered her up.

"Now remember. Don said the accelerator hasn't been calibrated yet, so take it nice and sl-ooow!"Leo yelled as Raph cranked the accelerator very fast.

"Yeee- haww! I'd call this a successful field test, wouldn't you, Leo?"Raph yelled above the engine noise. We got back to our new pad and parked the slider.

"Hey, Mikey. Good news. Your DVD collection survived." Leo said, twirling said collection.

"Awesome. Let's throw in something light on story and heavy on gory. Cause the video monolith is ready to rock and roll!"Mikey exclaimed, turning on the TV.

"Yea, cus Mikey wouldn't be able to follow the story anyway."I told Don. We both chuckled. The news reporter was saying something about Stocktronics Inc.

"*Yawn* Boring!"Mikey said.

"Wait. I want to see this."Don said from his makeshift lab. The lady started talking about Baxter Stockman, inventor extraordinaire. He was talking about a new solution to the city's rodent problem, the robots that had trashed our original Lair! He called them MOUSERS.

"I can't believe that the famous Baxter Stockman would try to pass off these killer robots as a good thing."Donnie said, probably disappointed that his idol was not who he thought he was. Mikey grabbed the MOUSER head from Don's hand.

"Yea, and what's up with those glasses? Dork city."He said, moving the Mouser's mouth while he talked. Raph growled and smashed one of the TVs with his sai.

"I say we head over to Stocktronics and kick some serious shell."He said, already in motion. Splinter blocked his path.

"Absolutely not!"Splinter growled and thwacked Raph hard on the head with his walking stick. "Your last venture to the surface was a disaster. You can ill afford to be seen by any more humans."Splinter instructed. We turned back to the TV, where Stockman was telling his assistant, an April O'Neil, released a dozen or so rats in to a maze while Stockman set one of the Mousers on the scent of the rats. Only a minute later, no more rats!

"Man, I would hate to be a rat in this town."Mikey said.

"Mikey!"I said, thwacking him over the head with my hand.

"Oh, sorry Sensei."Mikey said apologetically. After a while, we resumed our training. We spared with Splinter, who called out suggestions as we fought. "Do not lead with your shoulders, Donatello. Faster on your counterattack, Leonardo. Faster on the drawing of your Ninjaken, Asami. Mind your footwork, Michelangelo. You are distracted, Raphael. You must learn to focus your attacks."

"I'd like to 'focus my attacks' on that Stockman guy."Raph growled, shacking his fists. "Why can't we go topside and show him a little mean and green?"

"Because I forbid it."Splinter declared to a shocked Raph.

"Why is that such a surprise? He's been telling us not to go topside since we could walk!"I said.

"We will resume your training in the morning."Splinter said, retiring to his private room.

"We will resume your training in the morning."Mikey imitated.

"I heard that."Splinter said.

"Busted!"Don said.


	5. CHAPTER FIVE

**I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS HAS BEEN THIS LONG IN COMING. I WAS DISTRACTED WITH SOME OTHER STORIES I WAS WORKING ON. NOW THAT THOSE ARE DONE, I CAN GIVE YOU GUYS THE … FIFTH-ISH CHAPTER OF THIS STORY. ENJOY!**

** ~LEOFAN221 **

It was late at night when Don cried out "Follow that MOUSER!"Like we needed to be told. On the way out, we saw Raph and Leo on the ground. They had obviously been fighting, but we couldn't stop to ask.

"Hey, guys. I got one working!"Don yelled excitedly.

"Come on. He's faster than he looks!"Mikey said.

"Thanks for that info, Captains of the Obvious."I panted. Mikey did have a point, though. It was incredibly fast for it's size. It lead us to a drainage point with pipes crisscrossing it.

"Careful guys. Wouldn't want to end up as Turtle Soup."Leo said. The MOUSER started walking up the wall.

"Resourceful little critter."Don complained.

"So what do we do now?"Raph asked.

"Like Master Splinter says, a ninja is always prepared."Leo said, pulling out ninja climbing spikes.

"Oh. I thought that was the Boy Scouts."Mikey joked. We started climbing after the robot.

"Ugh. Next time, let's leave the wall-crawling to the dude in the blue-and-red tights."Mikey complained.

"You read waayy too many comic books."Leo panted.

"Yea, and here I thought I was the bookworm."I said, already getting tired.

"Hey, Don. What's to stop old turbo-jaws from munching up another 6.2 on the Richter scale?"

"I shut down it's jaw servos. It couldn't chew through a stick of gum."Don stated, with a hint of pride. A few seconds later, Don put his foot in his mouth, cause the MOUSER chewed through the wall, tunneling somewhere.

"You were saying?"Raph said, a hint of laughter in his voice.

"But I-I'm sure I shut it down."Don said, confusion and disappointment in his.

Mikey put a hand on Don's shoulder. "Aww. Don's finally lost his techno-mojo. Sad, really."

"It must have some kind of security override routine. Come on!"Don said, trying to save some of his face. I started running forward with everyone, but Don stopped us, which I found kinda funny. "Oh, no."

"What is it,Don?"Leo asked.

"If I'm not mistaken, that's a serious water main hanging right over our heads!"Don said, getting more worried. I started to realize what Don meant.

"Guys, look at the pipe's support structure. It-"I said, but was interrupted by Raph's annoyed "So?"

"So?! Our little MOUSER friend just ate through the pipe's support!"Don said as the pipe started swelling, or was that just me? Maybe not, cause Leo seemed to get it. "Incoming!"Leo yelled as the pipe gave one last creak and burst, sending a flood of … probably don't want to know, our way. We were washed down the tunnel, and straight into the drainage junction we had just crossed! Don used his Bo-staff to hang of of a pipe. "Grab on!"He yelled. We did. Duh.

"Ow! Watch where you point those Shikoku-spikes, Mike!"Raph growled.

"Oh, keep your shell on, Raph. I got an idea."Mike said as he swung us.

"Mike, what are you doing?!" "Mikey wait! What are you-" all talk stopped as Mikey dropped, causing the rest of us to follow suite. We fell through a waterfall, and Shikoku-spiked the wall behind it.

"Guys, you OK?"Don asked, as soon as we had all fallen through.

"*spit*Peachy."Raph said sarcastically. We climbed back to about where we had been.

"When I get my hands on that metal menace, I'm going to grind him into little bot-burgers."Raph growled.

"Easy, Raph. We still have to keep him in one piece."Don said, almost smiling at his brother's stereotypical behavior.

"What makes you think we're even gonna find the little blender-butt?"Mikey groaned.

"I think he left us a few clues."Leo said, pointing to a MOUSER tunnel on the far wall. We followed our friend to a subway track. We looked around for him.

"There!"Don said, and sure enough, our buddy was out in the middle of the tracks. Raph started after it, but Leo pulled him back just in time to avoid getting run over by a subway train. When the train passed, our robot was gone.

"robot-hitch-hiker!"Leo yelled.

"We're never gonna find him now!"Mikey complained.

"Two can play that game!"Raph growled, walking towards another train that passed on the same track. He jumped onto the roof, sticking his sais into the metal.

"What a maniac!"Leo exclaimed.

"Yea. Wait for us!"Don yelled as we all hitched a ride. Up ahead, we just barely saw our tour guide get off the train.

"There's our stop."Raph said as we, too, got off. We followed the fresh tunnel, only to find two MOUSERs at the end of it.

"Whoa. Who invited him?"Mikey said, pointing to the second MOUSER.

"I got it!"Raph declared as he threw a shuriken at him. It collapsed, but only for a moment.

"This is not good, guys."Leo said as the MOUSER got back up.

"Neither is that!"Don said as lots more of these new MOUSERs showed up. "These chrome-domes are a lot tougher than the last batch."

"Yea? And there's a lot more of them, too. Great, just great."Raph said as we were surrounded.

"These MOUSERs are amazing! The servo-mechanics! The circuitry! The articulation!"

"Geez, Donnie. Why don't you just marry one already!"Raph retorted.

"Guys, the only way to stop them is to cut their heads off!"Leo ordered, doing just that.

"Well ain't that great news. For the mutants with the blades!"Mikey complained.

"Just drive them this way, then. We'll slice and dice."Raph said as we regrouped. A few minutes later, we were standing in a pile of broken MOUSER parts.

"Great job guys. Just make sure we leave one …" Don was saying when Raph jumped and destroyed the last MOUSER. "intact."

"So much for tracing it back to it's source."Leo said snidely. We heard a scream that was definitely feminine coming from a nearby tunnel. We stayed in the shadows and found a young red-headed woman backed up against the wall of the tunnel, with MOUSERs surrounding her. We took them out easy.

"Oh, oh, thank you. Thank you so much, you saved my- my …"Her voice trailed off as Mikey thrust his head out of the shadow and said simply "Hi. How ya doing?". She fainted right there.

"Hey. So, can I keep her?"Mikey asked honestly, scooping her up.


	6. CHAPTER SIX

**I REALIZED THAT I MISS WRITING THIS STORY! HERE'S THE SIXTH CHAPTER OF THIS STORY. IT SHOULD BE THE LAST CHAPTER, THOUGH. ENJOY!**

**~LEOFAN221 **

CHAPTER SIX

We brought the woman back to the Lair with us and laid her on the couch. She soon woke up.

"Oh man. What a dream. Turtles fighting robots? Did I fall asleep watching TV again? That was the weirdest thing I … have … ever … seen!"She said, noticing us for the second time. Mikey winked at her, which didn't really help. What was worse was he walked straight up to her and said "Hi!"she screamed. Mikey, too. "Please don't do that. I nearly jumped out of my shell."He told her.

"It has three fingers."She said, thoroughly freaked out. She grabbed the pillow she had been sleeping on and pressed it to her head.

"I'm asleep"she kept repeating.

"This isn't going very well."Don remarked.

"Hey come on. We don't have much practice talking to humans. It's going to take a little time"Mikey said. She kept repeating the same thing: "I'm asleep, I'm so asleep."

"*yawn*Man, she's making me sleepy."Mikey said with a huge yawn. Raph tapped the woman.

"Hey, you."

"What?"

"What do you know about those MOUSER robot things?"Raph asked in a not-too-gentle voice.

"Well, first I thought they were for cleaning up the city's rat problem, but then I got suspicious when Doctor Stockman said … oh, no. I'm talking to it."

"What?"Leo asked.

"I'm talking to you. Okay, April. You are talking to a giant three fingered turtle. The most logical explanation is you're dreaming, so everything is okay. Hello."She said, waving at us.

"Uh, Hello, April. How are you … doing?"Leo asked, sounding very uncomfortable.

"I'm fine, everything is absolutely great. Hahahahah."She said, a stupid grin on her face. It soon melted, however, as Splinter and I approached.

"Then perhaps you are ready to answer some questions."Splinter said.

"you're a … you're a … uhuhhuhh."April fainted yet again.

"You sure have a way with the ladies, Master Splinter."Don said, looking at April with a concerned look. "Now what do we do?"

"Maybe we should nudge her?"Leo suggested.

"I'll snap her out of it."Raph said.

"Raphael, no!"Splinter said, holding Raph's fist back.

"Someone get me when she wakes up."Mikey said, sounding very bored. A few minutes later, she did wake up. Raph went to get Mikey. " Hey. Hey, earth to Mikey."Raph yelled, thwacking Mikey.

"Ow! What?"

"She woke up. Leo made her some tea and she's ready to consider that we might be real."

"Awesomely radical, dude!"

"Hey, you keep talking like that, and she's gonna pass out again."Raph said, as he left to listen to what April had to say.

"Hey!"Mikey groaned, offended, but he got up and walked over, too.

"So, are you okay now?"He asked

"Yes. Thanks. I've decided that this is either a very long dream that I keep not waking up from, or it's the weirdest thing that ever happened to me."

"Young woman, we have something most important to discuss."

"What?"

"We have never revealed ourselves to the upper world. You have placed us all in great danger."

"But, Master Splinter, she was in trouble and we helped her."Leo said

"Yea. Ain't you always teaching us to try to do the right thing?"Raph asked honestly.

"As you grow older you will realize there are many ways to 'do the right thing'.*sigh* But there is no going back. I'm afraid we find ourselves at your mercy."Splinter said, his head bowed.

"Oh, I would never tell anybody. I mean, who would believe me?"April said, trying to lighten the mood.

"She's got a point."Don reasoned.

"Yea. We're un-bel-ieve-able."Mikey said, striking poses.

"Geez, where's your of switch?"Raph said, a bit sarcastically.

"Seriously, I promise."April said, hand over heart. Splinter got up and walked over to April, looking deep into her eyes. "I believe you."Splinter said after a few moments.

"Is this another lesson, Master Splinter? How to sense the truth?"

"No. this is called trusting your gut."Splinter said simply.

"So if I'm keeping your secret, what exactly is it? Who are you people, turtles, whatever?"April asked.

"I have memories, memories of a time when I was what you might call, normal. I remember a day that started like any other, but ended changing the course of many lives."Splinter began. We all gathered around, never tiring of hearing this story, no matter how many birthdays Mikey asked Dad to tell us our story. "I witnessed an accident. A young boy carried a jar, full of four pet infant turtles and a wolf puppy. An old blind man was crossing the street, when he was almost run down by a large truck. As the truck swerved, a metal canister bounced out of the back. It smashed open spilling out a glowing ooze that covered their bodies. I took pity, gathering them up in a coffee can. I took them to my burrow. The next morning, I awoke to find that the four had doubled in size! The ooze had effected their growth. It changed me, also, making me larger, more intelligent. They followed me everywhere, except above ground. I knew the people of the surface would not understand. We are so … different. I was amazed by their dexterity, but even so I was not prepared for what happened one day. They spoke my name! Soon, they all were speaking. Intelligence followed soon after. Realizing that the world is sometimes a dangerous place, I began teaching them Ninjutsu, the secret arts of stealth and power, and all that I knew of this world. From a battered book on Renaissance art that I fished out of the storm drain, I chose names for each of the turtles: Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo. I chose Asami's name from my knowledge of the Japanese language. Together, they are …"Splinter stopped speaking to let us tell April what we called our little team: "Mutants Forever!"We yelled, with a five hand high-three.

"Or, something like that we all yell at once."Mikey said, with a hint of laughter in his voice and eyes.

"First rule: ignore Mikey. Your life will be much simpler."Raph said, sitting down next to her on the couch.

"So, we have remained in secret, and that is our story."Splinter concluded. We would have many adventures together, even rescue one another, but we would, now and forever remain one family, through thick and thin.


	7. CHAPTER THREE (the real one :)

**HOPE YOU LIKE. SORRY ABOUT THE MIX UP, I SELECTED THE WRONG DOCUMENT TO UPLOAD, HOPEFULLY, IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS, THIS CHAPTER WILL ANSWER THEM. REVIEWS ARE HELPFULL AND GREATLY APPRECAITED. WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER … **

CHAPTER THREE

"Of all the places to hide, why in the van?!"I said as I took of running with my brothers, trying to catch up with the van that, unknowingly, held our brother, Raphael. After what seemed like hours of running over rooftops, the van finally parked outside an abandoned warehouse. There was only one guard posted. We let Mikey handle it. "Hey, this is a no-parking zone. Here's you're ticket,"He said, holding up a random piece of paper he had found. "and here's your fine"Mikey concluded with a kick that sent the guard flying back into the van. "Nice work, Mikey."Leo congratulated as we dropped down.

"Huh. It's a Ninja thing."Mikey replied, humble as ever.

"Now, let's get Raph out of there."Leo commanded, looking at the turtle in question, who was pounding on the door and yelling something.

"Man, whatever happened to good, old-fashioned, padlocks?"Mikey complained.

"Huh. Where's the fun in that? This one's all mine."Don replied confidently, pulling out his screwdrivers and twirling them like Raph does with his sais. He went to work, meanwhile Raph kept up his attack on the door, and his yelling.

"What's that, Raphael? You're gonna have to speak up, dude. I can't hear you."Mikey taunted, obviously enjoying his brother's predicament. Raph responded with a really hard punch to the door.

"OK, I heard that."Mikey said.

"Of, course! Punching the door! Why didn't I think of that?!"I said, barely containing my laughter.

"I don't know. But it just might work."Mikey replied. We both burst out laughing, unable to contain our mirth any longer.

"I'm trying to work here." Don said, ruining the fun. A few moments later, the lock opened.

"Hey, Raph. Welcome back, bro."Mikey said, holding his arms out like he wanted a hug. Raph leaped out of the van and tackled Mikey. They rolled around, wrestling.

"What a hot-head."Leo said.

"Ow, ow,ow,ow."Mikey cried out.

"Uh, Raph. We don't have time for this!"Leo stated, pulling out his katanas.

"And why not?"Raph asked.

"Cause we're not alone."Mikey said. It was true. The thugs were back, and they meant business.

"Look at the freaks."One said. "What's with the dweeby costumes?" "This ain't Halloween." were just a few of the things they said as they approached. "You're going nowhere, freaks. Nobody messes with the Purple Dragons, especially wearing stupid turtle costumes."The leader growled, spinning a staff like this wasn't his first time using it.  
"Hey, Don. Deja-vu."I said, nodding at the staff. I pulled steel and joined the fight. We easily dispatched of them. "Give me some green!"Mikey said, high-threeing Raph.

"Well. That was easier than I thought it was going to be." Don complained

"I hope there are more of those guys. I'm just getting warmed up."Raph added. I nodded, agreeing with him.

"Uh, well, looks like you got your wish, Raphie-boi."Mikey said, pointing to the roof, where we saw what looked like Ninjas jumping down and getting into various fighting stances we recognized from our own training.


End file.
